School fic
by DarknessDeadly
Summary: Basically it's the bobbies at school, that's imagining that they went to a steiner school.  Note: this is not an accurate account of steiner practice
1. Chapter 1

The gang was waiting for the school bus, Smithy, Callum, Phil, Stuart and Mickey were trying to jump up to the basketball hoop and hang off it. Smithy ran up, he jumped into the air, swiped madly, missed completely and nearly hit the wall behind the hoop.

Callum brushed the ring with his fingertips and did hit the wall. Phil caught hold of a handful of the net and hung on grimly. Callum poked him in the ribs, Phil squirmed and dropped to the floor. Stuart missed the entire thing and so did Mickey.

Andrea looked over at the younger boys' game, she turned to Neil. Then she looked back at the hoop, "Hey Neil, I bet you can't hang off that hoop." she said, her eyes locking onto his.

"You're right I probably can't." said Neil, "Although there is something that I certainly can do." he said moving towards her.

Andrea pouted, "Nope, not until you at least try." she said, watching Callum hit the wall again.

Neil looked thoughtful, "And if I do?" he asked.

Andrea smiled, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Neil rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, only 'cause it's you though."

Neil joined the short line of boys waiting to try, the others looked at him. Smithy smirked "Trying your jumping skills out Neil?" he asked.

Neil nodded curtly, Smithy turned round and saw Mickey get his finger stuck in the net and get rope burn. Smithy ran at the hoop, jumped up and managed to get his fingers over the rim, he was so surprised that he let go and forgot to absorb the impact of landing. He fell over and grazed his knee on the tarmac, he limped over to Kerry and enjoyed her triumphant celebrations, her boyfriend had been the first to hang off the rim.

Neil ran up, very conscious of Andrea's eyes on him. He caught hold of the rim with both hands and hung there for a second, Andrea squealed. Neil remembered Smithy's mistake and landed fairly gracefully, not that anyone would ever use that word to describe him.

Neil sauntered back over to Andrea, who pouted and kissed him. As their kiss deepened some of the other pupils made gagging noises and mimed being sick.

The school bus came round the corner and came to halt with a squeal of brakes and something metal fell off the underside of the bus. The kids filed on, they went to the back. A couple of smaller kids were sitting there, a small blonde girl looked up and saw Callum glaring at her, she'd spilt glitter over _his _seat. The girl jumped up, her friend pulled her back down. "We've just as much right to sit here as they do."

Smithy came up behind Callum and said "What's going on? Oi, midgets those are our seats."

"Who says?" asked a girl with light brown hair. She was wearing a low cut top and obviously thought that she was so it.

Smithy stared at her, "Uh, we do."

The girl looked at him, "And you are?"

"None of your business. I said move so you move." said Smithy.

The girl leant back in her seat, "Why should I do what you say?"

The bus driver started the bus up and the older kids grabbed for the poles as the bus clunked into action. Kerry came up and said "Smiffy! There's someone sitting in my seat!" 

Smithy glared at the gobby girl, "Get out of that seat or I'll make you." 

The girl frowned, "That's a threat right?" 

Smithy nodded, Callum pulled the little blonde girl off his seat. The girl didn't protest, Callum brushed the worst of the glitter off his seat and sat down. 

Smithy caught hold of the gobby girl's arm, he pulled her off Kerry's seat and pushed her down into a different seat. Smithy glared at the blonde girl's friend, the girl scowled at him and reluctantly vacated the seat. 

When the older kids were sitting in their seats the smaller girls plotted, trying to think of ways of getting back at the older kids. 


	2. Chapter 2

When the bus stopped outside the school the older kids pushed past the smaller kids and left the bus first. They walked along the grass verge for a bit then Smithy bet Callum the Snickers bar that he'd bought at the shop, that he'd get to the classroom first. Callum took him up on it, betting his own Mars bar. Smithy looked both ways then sprinted across the road, Callum in hot pursuit. Smithy had a head start, then he rounded the corner of the building at speed and came face to face with a bus.

A balding man was driving it, his eyes widened in shock and he stamped on the brakes. Smithy dived to the side, narrowly avoided being squished between the bus and the wall of the school and wrenched open the door to the classroom. He sat down on his desk and waited for Callum to catch up.

Callum walked in, digging in his bag. He found the Mars bar and reluctantly put it in Smithy's hand.

After a minute the rest of the gang caught up, Smithy and Callum jumped guiltily and tried to look nonchalant. When they saw who it was they turned back to the board immediately, Smithy scowled and Callum said "Nearly caught us that time."

Kerry looked at the board, "Who the hell is that?" she asked pointing.

A picture of a man had been drawn on the board along with a verse of Caliban (from The Tempest)'s lines.

Mickey chuckled, "That mi pequeno amigo, is a picture of William Shakespeare, as the swirly writing over the top says."

Kerry shot him a withering look, "I didn't know that Shakespeare had a mohican, or a handlebar moustache."

Smithy smirked at her "No, that's because he doesn't, those were Callum's ideas."

The rest of the gang looked more closely at the picture of Shakespeare, they realized that he was wearing a T-shirt that said 'Kiss my ass,'

"Whose idea was that!" said Zain laughing.

Smithy looked pleased, "My idea." he said smugly.

Then their teacher came in, she had long, wispy whitey-grey hair, she was wearing a floral patterned lab coat and her glasses had leopard spots on. Immediately the gang split into two groups, boys and girls. Callum went to his bag and got out an apple, he ate it quickly then went down to talk to the teacher, Julie. He asked what main lesson they were doing, Julie said "I'm not going to tell you, I'll tell the entire class together." Callum shrugged and lobbed his apple core at the bin, it bounced off the wall, sending splatters of apple over the girls who were chatting at the back. The core went into the bin though, Smithy pointed out helpfully after Kerry, Mel and Beth had all 'beaten up' Callum.

Julie was going round trying to shake everyone's hand while the kids pointedly ignored her. When she'd finished, she shouted "Go to your places please."

The gang went to their seats, the other people from the class had been sitting obediently in their places for about five minutes. Callum was sitting in the back left corner, Smithy was next to him, Mickey was on the aisle. Kerry, Mel, Beth and Millie made up the rest of their line. These kids were put at the back because they were naughty at every opportunity, Julie had got bored of sending one of them out every five minutes. Only to have them dragged back into the classroom by another teacher, claiming that they were innocent. The teacher usually saying something along the lines of "This pupil was found leaning into the art room and drawing things on the board behind the teacher's back."

That had been one of Stuart's misdemeanours, it ranked up there with the best of the pranks played on the unsuspecting teachers.

Smithy pulled out his iPod and turned the volume up blotting out Julie's voice. Callum scribbled something on a piece of paper, he passed it to Smithy who nodded and passed it on.

Julie saw the ripple of nods in the back row and sussed that something was about to kick-off. Every single kid in the gang was watching Callum, Callum was casually nodding in time to the song he was listening to. Julie saw that he had ear plugs in, "Callum! Take those headphones off and turn your Walkman off."

Callum completely ignored her and closed his eyes, "Callum!" shouted Julie impatiently.

Callum looked at her quizzically and said "Yes?"

Julie mimed taking earplugs out, "Turn it off." she repeated.

Callum smirked, "Oh, you could have said."

When Callum opened his desk everyone else in the gang opened theirs. Julie looked on bewildered, what the hell were they doing now?

Then she realized, loud farting noises filled the room. Julie started shouting, "Shut up, close your desks, shut up!"

Then abruptly the noise stopped, the desks closed and order was restored.

"Who made that noise?" Julie asked.

Everyone looked innocently at each other. Smithy raised his hand.

"What Dale?" Julie asked.

"Farting is a normal bodily function, the human farts on average 14 times a day." said Smithy, keeping a perfectly straight face.

Julie looked ready to explode, "Go to Trevor." she said menacingly.

"What for?" asked Smithy.

"For being cheeky! And no arguing." she said as Smithy opened his mouth. "Go! NOW!"

Smithy got up, the rest of the gang exchanged looks. Then Stuart, Kerry, Mickey, Zain, Callum and Phil stood up. Then the rest of the gang stood up as well.

"What are you all doing? Sit down!" shouted Julie, they were pressing her buttons and they knew it.

All of them sat down, "Everyone except Dale. Dale stand up."

Smithy stood up, everyone else stood up with him.

"What _are_ you all doing? Do you lot want to go and see Trevor? No I thought not." yelled Julie, brandishing a wooden paintbrush.

Callum frowned, "I don't mind going to see Trevor." he said.

Julie snapped, "All of you standing up. Go and see Trevor now."

The gang went outside, as soon as they were out the door Smithy turned to Callum and said "You didn't have to do that."

Callum shrugged, "No point in staying in there anyway. The miserable old hag would only have droned on about Shakespeare."

Smithy smirked, "You have a point."

Callum smirked, "I always do." he said smugly.

The gang crossed the yard playground, going towards Church Farm, the building where the administrative work was done. Clarence was coming across the playground, his tie was flicking in the slight wind. He saw the gang coming towards him, they were all smiling and laughing, two of them were kissing. How the hell did they do that! How do you walk and kiss at the same time?

Then he shook himself back to reality as the leaders spotted him, "Hey Claire!" yelled one of them.

"Yo Claire! How you doing? Off to torture some more innocents? Have a nice time." shouted one of them, he had a cockney accent. Clarence knew that he should know the kid's name, he was in the office at least once a day.

"That is not how you address a member of staff." said Clarence stiffly.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry sir." said the kid, he was still grinning.

Clarence nodded, "Don't do it again." he said, then his conscience kicked in. He should warn Trevor.

Clarence turned on his heel and walked rapidly back the way he had come. A chorus of "Bye Claire." rang out from the gang.

Clarence scowled, he went up the stairs and crossed the rush matting and knocked on Trevor's office door.

"Come in." came Trevor's voice.

Clarence entered, "The gang's coming." he said.

These three words were all that was required to make Trevor quickly clear his desk, drain his coffee mug and wolf down half a packet of biscuits that he'd put out so that he could enjoy them at his leisure throughout the day.

Experience had taught him that the gang and biscuits were soul mates, coffee was liable to be spilt over files if left on the desk and anything on the desk would be on the floor by the time the gang had gone.

"Thanks Clarence." said Trevor gratefully, inwardly hoping that Clarence was going to hang around and back him up. But Clarence's sense of duty didn't stretch to that, he vacated the office like it was on fire.

Trevor felt the rickety old building shake, that gang approached. He counted the seconds, he could hear their voices. One of them was bragging about what he was going to graffiti on the board next. He could hear their footsteps in the corridor, then his door shook as several fists hammered against it.

"Come in." said Trevor warily.

The door slammed back against the wall, Smithy was the first through the door. Closely followed by a torrent of people all pushing to get seats.

Smithy got one, Kerry sat down on his lap and rested her head against his shoulder. Callum lolled in his seat, totally at ease, he spent more time in here than he did in the classroom.

Neil and Andrea were sitting on the last chair, they were still kissing.

Trevor eyed them, wondering whether it was worth telling them to stop. He decided against it when Stevie pushed Zain out of the way muttering "I can't see."

"There's nothing to see." said Callum, "At least not yet."

Trevor rubbed a hand across his forehead, "Which one of you is actually in trouble?" he asked.

"All of us, duh. We're over here aren't we?" said Callum.

"Which one of you was in trouble first?" Trevor asked.

"I was." said Smithy, smirking and waving sarcastically from behind Kerry.

Trevor looked at him, "What for?" he asked. 

Kerry wriggled slightly on Smithy's lap and he snaked his arms round her waist and tickled her lightly.

"I was explaining about farting being a normal bodily function." said Smithy coolly.

"Why?" asked Trevor. 

"Um, let me think? Maybe I dunno, I'd hazard a guess at 'coz someone farted?" Smithy said his voice oozing sarcasm.

Trevor smiled equally sarcastically, "I'm guessing no-one actually farted?" 

Smithy frowned slightly, "You guessed wrong." 

Callum looked at him, then he pulled out his iPod, "Wake me up if anything exciting happens." he said to Mickey who was standing behind him. Mickey patted him on the head, "Of course I will, Cally Wally." 

Callum scowled, "I'm not called 'Cally Wally'" he said grumpily.

"Of course not." said Zain, "You go to sleepy land babykins." he said soothingly. 

Callum scowled and hit out at him. He missed and hit Sam, Phil smacked Callum. Callum said "Oi!" and hit Phil back.

Phil hit Callum back, "You startin' mate?" said Callum belligerently. 

Phil nodded, "Maybe I am." he said pushing Sam out from in front of him.

Smithy removed Kerry from his lap and stood up. "Callum, that's enough."

Callum looked over at him, "What's this got to do with you? Cockney wanker." 

Trevor knew what was coming, "Stop right there. That's enough." 

The gang wasn't listening. Smithy was squaring up to Callum. "You got any biscuits?" Yvonne asked innocently. 

Trevor shouted for help as Smithy and Callum laid into each other. Smithy shoved Callum back into some shelves, Callum 'accidentally' knocked a load of files off the shelves onto the floor where they were trampled underfoot by the rest of the gang as they formed a ring chanting "Fight. Fight. Fight."

Clarence, Ben, Greta, Dave and Lindsey burst into the room, they were there so quickly they must have been waiting outside the door. They plunged into the general melee, but couldn't get to the actual fight because of the rest of the gang. Then suddenly Clarence found himself inside the circle with Trevor and Smithy and Callum who were still fighting. 

Clarence saw that Smithy was shorter than Callum, he wrongly took this to mean that he'd be easier to restrain. He signalled to Trevor to grab Callum. Somehow, no-one could say quite how, Trevor ended up with a black eye and Clarence got a split lip and a kick where it hurt. 

Smithy and Callum continued fighting, Smithy was in an headlock. Callum was punching him methodically in the stomach, Smithy was winded and gasping for breath. 

He started trying to escape from Callum's iron grip, Callum refused to slacken off. 

Trevor saw that Smithy was in trouble and (his noble intentions outweighing his instinct for self-preservation) waded in again. Smithy managed to hook his leg round Callum's and threw himself backwards. Both of them fell over, Callum landed on top of Smithy, putting one hand on the back of Smithy's neck and grinding his face into the carpet, skilfully twisting Smithy's arm behind his back. Trevor caught hold of Callum's arm as he raised it to elbow Smithy's spine. Clarence caught hold of Smithy, then Smithy flipped his legs over his back and kicked Callum in the head. Callum released him instantly, Smithy got to his feet and started to return the favour, when he caught hold of Callum's hair. Like magic the gang stopped chanting and let the teachers through. Smithy was being restrained by Clarence, Ben and Greta. Clarence had hold of one arm, Ben the other and Greta was standing in front of him. 

Callum was being pinned to the ground by Dave and Trevor while Lindsay flapped a piece of yellow paper in his face. 

"You do know how serious this is don't you?" she was screeching.

"Mad old bat." said a voice from the crowd. 

Lindsey wheeled round, "What did you say?" she challenged.

"Mad old bat." said the voice again, distinctly mocking now.

Lindsey turned back to Callum and Smithy, "You two, after-school detention. This Thursday, take home these notes and bring them back in tomorrow, signed by your parent or guardian." 

The two boys nodded sullenly. They already had letters home and they'd only been in school an hour.


	3. Chapter 3

It was break time, Smithy was perfecting the art of flicking dried peas from his desk so that he could hit anyone in the room. Julie had stupidly left her cup of tea unattended while she fetched her jacket potato from the staff canteen. Smithy flicked a pea at the cup, it bounced off the rim. Callum sat down next to him, taking out a handful of his own peas. He lined one up, flicked it and watched as it plopped into the cup. Smithy's pea followed seconds later, "Try and hit Julie when she comes back in." said Smithy to Callum. Turning in his seat so that he had a good view of the door.

Julie was walking back innocently with her mashed potato, she pushed open the door and felt something ping off her plate. Something else hit her in the face. Smithy hitched an innocent look of cheerful interest onto his face, Callum turned and looked out of the window, whistling softly.

Julie frowned and went up to her desk, she went to take a swig of tea. Then she saw the green pea bobbing in her cup, she put the cup back on the table and tried not to watch Smithy re-enacting her expression for Callum's benefit.

"Okay, it's break time people you can go." said Julie.

Smithy and Callum sauntered out of the door, Callum waved cheerily to Julie and Smithy said "Bye ma'am."

Julie was instantly suspicious, what were they going to do?

She went to the classroom door and saw them walking down in the direction of the bottom field, her curiosity piqued she followed. Pushing the outer door open when she was sure that they'd gone. The compost bin fell on her head, luckily for her there wasn't much in it.

Max was organising a game of man-hunt. It was an all class game, except that the goodie-goodies from their class were staying in to finish their homework. "Last one across the stream's it." said Max bounding away.

The boys watched as the girls dawdled across the field, Kerry was laughing at something Millie had said. "Aw, come on! How long can it take!" shouted Mickey.

Then a swarm of smaller children crested the hill and raced down towards them. They ran straight past the girls who realized that if they got to the stream before the midgets then they wouldn't be it.

The midgets got to the other side, they looked admiringly up at Smithy, Callum and Stuart who were pushing each other, attempting to make the others slide into the stream. Sam looked over, she caught hold of Phil who was just about to go and join in and steered him over to talk to the small children.

"Can we play?" asked one of the taller boys, he had brown skin and black hair.

Phil looked to Max for a decision, after all it had been his idea to play. Max was just about to shake his head when Beth stepped forward and said "Of course they can, can't they Max?"

Max hastily changed his 'no' to a 'yes'.

The midget kids stood in a little huddle and watched as Callum and Stuart ganged up on Smithy, Smithy jumped the stream, got caught in the wire the other side and cut his hand. Callum and Stuart laughed, Smithy scowled. One of the kids from an even younger class than the others came over and said "Are you okay?"

Smithy looked bemused, "What?" he asked.

"Are you okay? You fell over and you've cut your hand." repeated the small child.

Smithy looked over at the opposite bank, the girls were giggling maniacally and the boys were making 'Ooh' noises.

"I'm fine thanks, small fry." said Smithy.

The kid smiled, "Alright then. You should probably go to the office."

Smithy shook his head, "Nah I'm fine."

The kid nodded and sat down on the stile, still gazing adoringly after Smithy as he rejoined the group.

"Right, who's going to be it?" asked Callum.

"Dunno," said Max. "It would have been one of the midget kids but they'd never be able to get us."

Smithy caught Callum's eye, "What?" he asked.

"Your little friend is making a daisy chain, she keeps looking over at you." said Callum.

Smithy scowled, "Why's it following me? What have I done to deserve this?"

"Dunno mate, maybe it was flicking peas into Julie's tea, or drawing on Shakespeare or maybe it was deliberately punching Trevor." said Callum.

Smithy glared at him, "You're just as bad." he said angrily.

"Yep, but I'm also good, sweet, irresistibly handsome and a ray of sunshine." said Callum, "No offence mate, but none of those things exactly apply to _you do they?"_

_Smithy said "I nominate Callum to be it." _

_Callum scowled at him, "Shut it! I don't wanna be it!"_

_Max looked at Callum, "Yeah, why not?" _

_Callum looked at Smithy, "I am gonna murder you!" _

"_No you ain't, you're a 'ray of sunshine' aren't you? Sunshine don't kill innocent people." said Smithy strategically increasing the distance between Callum and himself._

"_Everyone run! Callum's it!" shouted Stuart. _


	4. Chapter 4

Kerry scowled, now she wished she'd gone up to get Smithy. Despite knowing that she would have been a trembling wreck before she got halfway.

Then Clarence came out of the Class One garden, he was following the small kid, Bruno. Clarence saw the group of teenagers gathered round a tree and automatically wondered what the hell they were up to now. He followed the direction of most of their looks, he saw a boy and a girl, high up in the tree. The boy was higher and the tree was swaying ominously whenever he shifted his grip.

Clarence forgot entirely about Bruno, he shouted "Get down now!" at Smithy and Stevie.

Everyone looked over at Clarence, Smithy laughed, "Or what? You'll climb up and get us?"

Clarence said "That is very high and extremely dangerous."

Then Trevor came down the walkway, he saw the precarious positions of two of his pupils. He watched for a second, the girl was trying to tag the boy. Eventually she managed it, "You haven't got me down yet." taunted Smithy.

Stevie sighed in exasperation, "How am I meant to get you 'down'? We're in a tree!"

Smithy shrugged, "Your problem."

Stevie said "I take no responsibility for my actions, if you fall and die then it's not my fault, OK?"

Clarence didn't like the sound of this, "Don't do anything stupid, either of you." he said firmly.

Smithy dismissed it without a second thought, "Yeah, yeah whatever." he said.

Stevie took hold of his ankle and pulled, allowing her self to slide down the tree. Smithy clung on tenaciously, refusing to let go.

Then he lost his grip on the tree, Stevie shrieked and let go of his foot, grabbing wildly for the tree.

Smithy managed to stop himself, he was shaking now.

Stevie climbed slowly down the tree until she got to the crown, she waited there for Smithy. When Smithy joined her she said "Get down."

Smithy completely ignored her, "Nope, have you seen the look on Trevor's face. He's gonna murder someone."

Stevie glanced at her principal's face and couldn't help but agree.

Stevie pretended to agree with him, leaning back against a branch and switching on her iPod. Smithy leant over a branch to talk to Kerry, Stevie saw her chance. She sprung onto his back like a wildcat, she tried to push him over onto his back and make him officially "Down."

Smithy, needless to say resisted. Stevie distracted him by kicking him lightly on the leg, Smithy tried to move into a better position. Stevie pushed him back, Smithy's ankle wedged between two of the branches. "Stevie stop, hold it a second. My ankle's caught." he said.

Unfortunately he'd pulled this one too many times before, Stevie ignored him and continued to try and push him down. Smithy pushed her off and tried to free himself, he tugged his foot clear. Stevie launched herself at him, he toppled over the edge of crown. Smithy tried wildly to grab hold of something, anything to prevent himself from falling backwards out of the tree.

He hit the ground, it knocked all the breath out of him. He couldn't breathe, he gasped and choked. Stevie slid down from the tree, looking in horror at what she had inadvertently caused.

Trevor was running towards them, he'd dropped his files on the walkway, Clarence was running to the office. Telling them to call an ambulance, he came back down as soon as the lady in reception had told the ambulance where to come.

Smithy had recovered slightly and was attempting to sit up. His back hurt, Stevie had apologised countless times and Trevor was fussing like there was no tomorrow.

He pushed Trevor's hand off his shoulder and sat up. All of his friends were gathered round him, expressions of concern on their faces. He got to his feet and went over to the small kiddies' monkey bars.

He sat down again, feeling dizzy.

"Okay the ambulance is on it's way." Clarence reported to Trevor.

Smithy looked up, "What?" he gasped.

"It's okay he said that the ambulance is on it's way." said Kerry.

"No! No! Tell it not to come, I'm fine. I was just a bit winded." said Smithy, his eyes widening in horror as the full implications of an ambulance arriving hit him.

Kerry took hold of his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "Smithy, you need to go to hospital. You just fell backwards out of a tree."

Smithy shook his head, "No you don't understand! My Dad, he'll ki.." his voice tailed off as he saw the looks on Trevor and Clarence's faces. They were looking at him like he'd just sprouted wings, "What is it?" Smithy asked, his hands flying to correct his hair.

Clarence and Trevor exchanged looks, "Your Dad will what?" asked Trevor.

Smithy shook his head, "Nah, just tell it not to come, I'm fine."

Then the sirens could be heard, Smithy was on the verge of giving in, then his phone rang. Smithy picked it up, "What?" he said seeing the caller ID.

"I'm going out tonight. Get yourself some chips on the way home, I won't be back until about midnight so don't get in trouble."

Then he hung up. Smithy put his phone back in his pocket, he knew that he definitely couldn't go to hospital now.

The sirens stopped, the initial shock was wearing off and Smithy was aching all over. He said, "I'm sorry but I can't go."

Kerry was looking concerned, "But Smiffy, you have to."

The others nodded in agreement, Tony stepped forward. "You have to go mate, the school's not allowed not to make you."

Smithy stood up, "I said no!" he shouted.

Kerry saw the trickle of blood running down his neck, "Smiffy, you're bleeding." she said plaintively.

Smithy went to wipe the blood away irritably, his face twisted and he grabbed his shoulder.

"Shit." he said fervently.

Trevor reprimanded him for his language.

The paramedics came jogging down the walkway, Smithy saw them and his eyes widened.

He turned and ducked under Trevor's outstretched arm, avoided Clarence's grab at his wrist and sprinted away across the south field.

The gang exchanged glances, what should they do? What was in Smithy's best interests? Should they go and catch him? Or should they let him go?


	5. Chapter 5

Kerry solved their moral dilemma by sprinting after him shouting "Smiffy wait! They're only trying to help!"

Mickey followed then the others were running as well. The paramedics were surprisingly fast, they outstripped the slower gang members and they were gaining on a fast flagging Smithy.

Kerry caught up with him, she took hold of his arm. "Smiffy, stop." she said authoritatively.

Smithy looked into her eyes, "Kez, I don't want to hurt you but you don't understand."

The fear in his eyes and the fact that his arm was trembling in her grasp nearly convinced her. Then Smithy saw the paramedics only a few steps behind, he wrenched his arm out of Kerry's grip and ran off again.

Kerry stood still crying, he'd ignored her. Smiffy _never _ignored her.

Mickey caught up with Smithy, he caught hold of his arm firmly with both hands. "Look mate, you're being stupid. They're paramedics, they're not going to hurt you."

Smithy tried to wrench his arm away, wincing as it dragged on his shoulder. "Mickey get off!" he shouted becoming more desperate as the paramedics flanked Mickey.

Smithy twisted his arm savagely, crying out as pain shot through his shoulder. Mickey was forced to let go.

Smithy started running again, he felt a hand on his good shoulder. He looked round to brush whoever it was off, trying desperately to push back the dizziness and increase his speed.

He didn't see the rabbit hole, it was treacherously hidden by a tangle of grass. His foot went down it, he twisted his ankle and fell heavily onto his hand. Immediately the paramedics were upon him, one of them. The man, restrained him gently.

"Alright son, what's your name?" he asked kindly.

"Smithy." he said automatically.

"Okay, hold still a second." said the man understandingly.

"My name's Eric, I need you to tell me why you were running away." said the paramedic.

Smithy shook his head, he twisted away from Eric and tried to get to his feet. Eric caught hold of his wrists and gently prevented him from struggling. Smithy yelped as the woman moved his ankle. "I'm sorry." the woman apologised.

Smithy went limp, he realized that he couldn't possibly run. Eric let go of his wrists and said "Okay, just sit up."

Smithy sat up ignoring the pain shooting up his spine, Eric put a hand behind Smithy's back to support him.

He could feel heat radiating through Smithy's shirt, and Smithy tried to get to his feet.

Eric pulled Smithy's arm over his shoulders and wrapped his arm round Smithy, taking all of his weight off his injured ankle. Smithy hobbled towards the ambulance, not telling Eric that every step hurt his spine, that every stumble sent pain through his shoulder or that he was feeling like the world was spinning at a hundred miles on hour.

When Smithy was in the ambulance he completely broke down, the shock, the pain and the fear of what his father would do was weighing heavily on his mind.

Eric put a comforting hand on his arm and said "Hey, it's gonna be alright. Do you have anyone that we can call for you?"

Smithy shook his head then changed his mind, "Please could you call Kerry? She's my girlfriend, the blonde from school?"

Eric nodded, "Sure." he said before ringing Trevor, "Would it be possible for Kerry to come to the hospital, only Smithy seems distressed?"

Trevor said that he'd speak to Kerry about it, and didn't Smithy want his parents there?

Eric asked Smithy, "I need to call your parents, are they together?"

Smithy nodded, "But please don't tell them. It'd make Dad angry."

Eric frowned, "Has your Dad ever hit you?" he asked.

Smithy looked terrified and shook his head frantically.

"That looks like a yes." said Eric gently.

"No, he's never hit me. He wouldn't." said Smithy angrily.

"If he does hit you then we can help." said Eric understandingly.

"He doesn't! For God's sake! He doesn't hit me!" shouted Smithy furiously.

"Okay, alright. I believe you." said Eric.

When the ambulance stopped, Smithy got out. Limping slightly, he went into the hospital.

"Hi my name's Louis. What happened?" asked the sandy haired consultant.

"I fell out a tree, simple as." said Smithy grumpily.

Louis said, "How high was this tree?"

"Dunno." said Smithy.

"Right, if you could just get up onto the bed." said Louis when they came to a stop in one of the cubicles.

Smithy sat down on the bed, he was reluctant to lie down.

Louis raised the angle of the bed so that it was almost upright. Smithy leant back gingerly against the bed, trying to ignore the spasms of pain radiating from his spine.

Louis said "Okay, where does it hurt?"

Smithy shook his head, "Doesn't hurt any more." he said stubbornly.

"Right, where did it hurt?" asked Louis patiently.

Smithy shook his head, "I'm fine." he insisted adamantly.

Then Kerry came in, her mascara was smudged. Her eyes were puffy and red. "Oh Smiffy. Are you okay?" she asked, running forwards and throwing her arms round him.

Smithy winced as she jogged his shoulder, Louis noticed.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Louis asked.

"I'm Kerry, Smiffy's girlfriend." said Kerry.

Smithy nodded in confirmation, "Yeah, I asked for her in the ambulance."

"Right, Kerry could you go and sit in the cafe?" asked Louis.

Kerry nodded, but Smithy shook his head. "Kez? Will you stay? Please?" he asked.

Kerry nodded, "'Course I will." she said.

Smithy smiled his thanks.

Louis asked Smithy to take his shirt off so that he could check his shoulder.

Smithy pulled his shirt off, "Could you turn over?" Louis requested.

Smithy turned over onto his front. Louis caught his breath as he saw the patchwork of bruises over Smithy's back, he saw that Smithy's left shoulder was swollen.

Then Louis saw half-healed cuts, burns and fading bruises spreading across Smithy's back. "Where'd you get this?" asked Louis, gently touching one of the burns. Smithy flinched, "Burnt myself."

"Yeah, I can see that." said Louis.

"Dunno." said Smithy non-commit tally.

"Yeah you do." said Louis.

Smithy shook his head, "No I don't." he repeated.

"Right." said Louis cynically.

**I'm going away for a bit so no more updates for a week, but more reviews will make the chapters come. ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

It was two o'clock and Smithy wanted to go home, he knew that if he wasn't there when his Dad came home then there would be trouble.

Louis officially discharged Smithy, telling him not to do anything strenuous and to keep an ice-pack on his shoulder. Smithy left the hospital, he walked Kerry back to her house. They parted with a fond kiss, Smithy felt his spirits hit rock bottom as he went through his own front door.

Smithy saw a post-it note on the kitchen door, he read it quickly "Be home by 8 o'clock. D."

Smithy sighed, he'd forgotten about getting chips. He went over to the fridge, the takeaway menu was stuck on the door. He flicked down it, he picked up the landline.

"Hi, what would you like?" asked a male voice.

"Um, margarita please." said Smithy.

"Okay dokey, address?" said the voice.

Smithy gave his address, the man confirmed the address and rang off.

Smithy went into the sitting room and flicked on the TV, it was some kiddies programme. Some retard called "Sportacus" was running around like an idiot, followed by loads of screaming graphics and a girl with shocking pink hair. Smithy relaxed against the sofa, idly watching "Robbie Rotten" try and cause inane mischief.

The doorbell rang after "Lazy Town" had finished, Smithy was now watching Basil Brush. He got up and answered the door, he took the margarita and paid for it. The delivery man left, Smithy went back to watching Basil Brush laugh irritatingly. He texted Kerry.

_Hi, _

_Do U want 2 come over?_

_S._

_Sounds cool,_

_cu in 5,_

_K._

_Kerry knocked on the door after carefully tweaking her top just a little lower to show off her cleavage. Smithy heard her knocking over one of the MI High agent's really loud obvious whisper and the sound of a baguette breaking over someone's head. _

_He answered the door, "Hi, d'you wanna come in?" _

_Kerry came in, saw his half eaten pizza and said "Ooh, can I have some?" _

"_Sure," said Smithy, passing her a Fanta. _

_Kerry settled herself on the sofa, watching the blond agent try and do some really lame karate. "What are you watching?" she asked in disbelief._

"_I wasn't watching it." said Smithy glancing at the screen. _

_Kerry gave him an 'of-course-you-weren't' look. _

"_I wasn't, honest." said Smithy, flicking to F1._

"_It's okay, you need to embrace your inner self." said Kerry, mock understandingly. "Even if it means watching kid's TV." _

_Smithy scowled slightly._

"_What d'you wanna do?" asked Kerry a few minutes later after she'd watched cars going round a track for a while. _

"_I know." said Smithy, then he caught sight of the time, 15:47._

"_We could go meet up with the gang." he suggested. _

"_Where are we meeting?" asked Kerry standing up. _

"_Swimming pool." said Smithy, turning the TV off and draining the last of his Coke. _

_When they arrived they saw Callum blowing bubbles, he was sitting on the railings and texting someone. Kerry and Smithy saw Stuart approaching he was on the phone to someone. Phil and Sam were coming from the opposite direction, holding hands and laughing together. Honey, Yvonne, Beth, Mel and Millie were coming, they had armfuls of bags. Max, Neil, Nate, Ben and Mickey were coming out of the swimming pool, judging from their conversation Nate had just successfully chatted up the receptionist. _

_When the gang had assembled they decided to hit the streets, "Isn't the fair here?" asked Beth. _

"_Yeah, I heard something about that." said Kerry. _

"_Yep, it's on now." said Callum reading one of the posters. _

"_Everyone's got money right?" asked Gina. _

_Everyone rolled their eyes, "You really think we're dumb enough to come without money?" asked Smithy disparagingly. _

"_Oh, oh, oh! Look at that!" squeaked Sally, who had just joined them. _

"_What?" asked Callum._

_Sally pointed, two long arms were spinning round, high above them. _

"_I am so going on that!" said Zain. _

"_Me too!" agreed Mickey fervently. _

_Everyone wanted to go on it, they joined a massive queue. _

_Callum heard Sally's stomach rumble, "Hey does anyone want a hot dog?" he asked. _

_Several people nodded, including Sally. _

_Callum took their money and their orders then went off and bought the hot dogs, with assorted mustard, ketchup, onions and horse radish sauce. _

_Then Neil, Andrea, Mickey and Zain got onto the ride. They strapped themselves in, Andrea was feeling nervous now. She was trying to smile and failing slightly. _

_Neil noticed and enclosed her hand in his, squeezing gently. Andrea looked at him, Neil smiled reassuringly at her. _

_Then the man came along to push in the harnesses, Andrea was nervous, she felt like she needed the toilet now. Then the ride started, the gang on the ground watched enviously, happily anticipating their turn. _

_Andrea opened her mouth and screamed, the ground kept on hurtling away from her at a terrifying speed. Neil was shouting, Andrea couldn't hear what he was saying but she tightened her already crushing grip on his hand. Andrea could hear Mickey whooping at the top of his voice. _

_Then suddenly the ride juddered to a halt, they were at the highest point of their ride, Neil looked over at her. "You OK?" he shouted. _

_Andrea nodded, Mickey whooped. Shouting to the gang at the bottom of the ride looking no bigger than ants, Zain raised his hands in the air. _

_Andrea looked at the ground, she could see Honey, Kerry and Millie waving at her. She waved back, then noticed that they were increasing in size alarmingly. She was plummeting earthwards, she screamed louder than she had ever screamed before. Then the ride stopped dead, the assistant came out and let them out. Everyone got off, staggering slightly and looking a little windswept._

_The sky was darkening, Kerry clung on to Smithy and said "You know what I'd love Smiffy?" _

_Smithy shook his head and wrapped an arm round her, "What'd you love? Apart from me, obviously."_

"_I'd love to go to the park." said Kerry, snuggling against him._

"_Oi, guys is it cool with you if we go to the park?" Smithy asked the group in general._

_There was a general movement towards the park._

_Kerry sat down on one of the swings, "Push me Smiffy." she said, in her best spoilt child voice._

_Smithy obliged._

_Kerry and Sally got into a competition to see who could swing the highest, Kerry was laughing and shrieking for Smithy to push her higher._

_Sally was being pushed gently by Callum who was being incredibly careful with her. Kerry went so high that her swing tipped over, she screamed and fell._

_Smithy didn't think about it, he leapt forwards to catch her. He broke her fall. Kerry was lying on top of him screaming her head off. Smithy let out a torrent of swear words, he pushed Kerry off and sat up. _

_Kerry realized that she wasn't dying and decided to check that Smithy was okay. She reached out for his arm, "Let's have a look." she said._

_Smithy shook his head and held his arm closer to his body, cradling it protectively. Gina came over, "What happened?" she asked._

_Smithy shook his head and didn't volunteer any information, Kerry was crying so much that her explanation was almost unintelligible anyway. _

_Gina quickly sussed out that Kerry wasn't actually hurt much beyond a few bruises and scrapes. She was more worried about Smithy._

_Then a loud belligerent voice hailed them from across the park, it was the class below them. A gang of maybe 20 kids was approaching, among them were the gobby girl and the little blonde. _

"_What're you doing here?" asked one of them._

"_Fuck off." said Mickey. _

"_Who says?" asked a tallish boy argumentatively._

"_We do." said Neil moving forwards to stand shoulder to shoulder with Mickey._

"_What? You gonna make us?" asked the gobby girl._

"_Yeah." said Zain, "If you put it like that."_

_The group of kids swaggered forwards, "Bring it on." said one of the boys._

_The gang boys went to meet them, Smithy got to his feet. There was no way he was being left out of a scrap with that group of kids._

_Most of the boys in the group chickened, they started to slow down. Some of them even turned and walked away. _

_The gang members squared up to the remaining kids and the remaining kids ran away._

_Mickey and Zain chased them, they caught a boy with short sandy hair. He was almost as tall as them. _

_Mickey and Zain dragged him back over to the gang, the boy was struggling and swearing at them. _

_The boys in the group worked him over then let him go, the kid sprinted off across the field. The gang laughed, "Who's scared now pussy? Here puss, puss, puss. Here pussy." their taunts reached the kid and made his blood boil. _

_Gina had persuaded Kerry to shut up, the gang moved on towards the rides again. _

_Most of the gang had used up their money after a few more rides, it was about 10 o'clock. _

"_I'm starved, whose up for a raid?" said Zain, looking around for nearest chippy. _

_Nearly everyone agreed that a raid was a good idea, in one sense anyway._

_Gina wanted no part of it, "You're all going to get caught one day, then you'll be in trouble with the police."_

"_Yeah, one day, maybe in your dreams." said Callum, "But if you're not going to help then you can buy some stuff and distract the guy."_

_Gina was happy to do that. She went up to the chippy and asked for a portion of chips, a Coke and a packet of crisps. When the chippy turned his back to fetch the Coke and crisps Zain, Mickey and Neil leapt forwards and snatched a packet of rolls, a handful of sausages and a crate of fizzy drinks. _

_The chippy turned round and saw them making off with the stuff, Gina looked after them in horror. "Shall I call the police?" she asked innocently. _

_Mickey was swearing and juggling the sausages, he'd snatched them straight off the cooker and they were spitting. They reached the rest of the gang and they made off together towards the park. _

_Gina finished answering questions for the police and departed the scene hurriedly. She saw a pair of legs hanging down and realized that the gang were hanging out in the trees. _

_She looked up and saw Stuart casually jumping from one branch to another, chased by Phil. _

"_Oi, can I come up?" she shouted at them._

"_Sure." said Max, he let down the rope ladder and hung it tantalizingly out of reach. Gina jumped up and caught hold of it, she climbed up it and sat down on one of the lower branches, leaning back against the trunk. Max pulled the ladder back up, Smithy and Kerry were kissing. _

"_Oi get a room." shouted Gabriel._

_Smithy gave him the finger, Gabriel threw his empty can at them. It hit the back of Kerry's head, Smithy broke away from Kerry and said "Gabriel, if you do that again I'm gonna come over there and rip your head off."_

_Gabriel laughed and swigged too much coke and choked. Smithy laughed, Gabriel scowled and snapped a twig off the tree. Gina glared at him and Gabriel hastily dropped the twig._


End file.
